The invention concerns a power tool with a Bowden cable. The power tool has a drive motor for driving a tool member and comprises a power tool housing that is at least partially formed by a first subassembly and a second subassembly connected with the first subassembly. An operating element is supported on the first subassembly and actuates by means of a Bowden cable guided within the power tool housing an actuating element of the drive motor. The actuating element is part of the second subassembly. The Bowden cable comprises a Bowden cable inner wire and a Bowden cable housing, wherein the Bowden cable inner wire is secured with a first end on the operating element and with a second end on the actuating element.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,142,934 discloses a power tool, namely a motor chainsaw, where the throttle trigger actuates the carburetor by means of a Bowden cable. The throttle trigger is secured on a grip housing and the carburetor on a motor housing. The two housing parts are connected to each other by elastic elements. One end of the Bowden cable housing is secured on the motor housing and the other end of the Bowden cable housing on the grip housing. One end of the inner wire of the Bowden cable is hooked to the throttle lever and the other end to the throttle trigger. When mounting this Bowden cable, one end can be secured first on the throttle lever and on the motor housing. Subsequently, the motor housing can be arranged on the grip housing and the free end of the Bowden cable can be hooked on the grip housing or on the throttle trigger. This type of assembly is possible only when the Bowden cable can still be accessed after the two housing parts have been attached to each other.
The invention has the object to create a power tool of the aforementioned kind in which installation of the Bowden cable is possible in a simple way even at mounting locations that are difficult to access.